


Poisoned Kisses

by oathkeeprrr



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abuse, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfiction, Sexual Harassment, Torture, rape mention, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeprrr/pseuds/oathkeeprrr
Summary: Stolen From, Toyed With, Abused. For what? To be treated like dirt? To be tested on. To become a monster. But that's where it was different. They were the monsters. She was just there so they could have fun. Even if she was the worst of them all. And they Made her that way.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a nice night. The Moon shone beautiful. But it was still dark. The air was chilly and bit at her nose. She held her bag close to her body as she walked won the street to the pub. She was hardly above the age to drink. But that was okay. She wasn't planning to get completely drunk, just a glass of wine with a small meal or something. She hadn't decided yet.

Arriving at the Pub she sits at the bar. Ordering a glass of wine and a Chicken Burger. She waited there with her phone out sometimes glancing around at the others at the bar. A few stoles away sat two men. Silently chatting to the other and often stealing glances at her. She doesn't put much thought to it, and soon enough her food arrives and she munches. She wasn't a fast eater and she never ate a lot. She was anxious though. The men kept glancing. Never stopping. Why did they seem so interested in her. Why did they keep whispering to each other. She turns to look at the one closer to her the same time he went to look at her. Their eyes locked. Her gray ones locked with his. Even if she couldn't tell the colour, they looked kinda a icy blue colour. Made her feel cold before she turned away with a huff.

Soon enough the bill came out for her to pay. She took out a small wallet from her purse. Just enough to pay for the meal. She smiled and thanked the Bartender before getting up and leaving. She walked fast. She had the intention to make it to the train station as fast as possible to get home asap. She didn't like the vibe the men were giving her.

Something tugged at her purse, and next thing she knew. It was out of her possession. She was being robbed and that snapped her back to reality faster than she was able to get home. The man with her purse paused after running to the corner of the street. It was him. The dirty blond with the icy blue eyes. She looked puzzled for a moment before sprinting after him. Is this what they were planning that entire time. Robbing her? Jokes on them, There was hardly any money in the purse. Her ID was kept in her pants pocket. The only important thing in that purse was some gift cards. But she still ran, and ran, and ran. Until she lost him. The boy with Icy blue eyes, was gone. She was walking by an ally way that led to the backroads. And thats when he was back. His hands were cold like his eyes, grabbing her by the arms than wrapping them around her waist. He lifted her off the ground and brought her to the other male with blond hair and Dark coloured eyes.

"Nice Job, Airey, maybe you aren't as useless as Lewis says" The male with dark eyes spoke

"C'mon Minter, I can't let a pretty little thing escape us a second time? Could I?"

Both of them had a small chuckle, whilst the girl squirmed. The one called Airey kept his hold on her tight. She knew she couldn't get out but she kept trying. And trying.

"Let me go you twats!" She spoke kicking her feet.

Minter grabbed her legs. "Now now cutie, we can't jus' let you go so easily now. We worked hard to get you here~"

His tone was alarming. It was devilish and it was like a drug. She liked how it sounded but knowing he's trying to kidnap her. She wouldn't fall victim.

"Put me Down, and I'll give you something to work for you Sick Bastard" She hissed out.

Minter moved his head side to side before glancing at Airey. He placed her back on the ground. And right as she was about to turn tail and run off, Minter grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her up against the Brick wall.

"Oh c'mon cutie, that wasn't well thought out, right Airey?" Airey nodded in agreement with Minter. "Airey, get the car it's time to bring her home" Minter gave her a small sly smile before leaning in close to her. "You'll enjoy where were going. And You'll feel all good by the time we get there"

Whatever this man meant, she did not want to know what it was. But she knew; she knew she was going to found out. And he was going to make sure she did. She frowned seeing a car pull up in front of the ally. She felt her voice get caught in her throat when Minter spoke again.

"Look love, your chariot awaits~"

The girl gives a pained sound as Minter grabs onto her arm tightly dragging her towards the car. He gives her a light push in and follows her in to ensure she doesn't try to get out as Airey drives off. The girl glances out the windows watching. She turns to look at Minter, and peaks at Airey's face in the rear view mirror. He glanced at her and winked. She sticks her tongue out and glances at Minter again.

"Where are we going?" She asked. She knew right now fighting back was useless.Might as well try to memorize the route there and escape when getting out of the car.

"I already told you cutie, we're going home~!" Minter spoke happily. Even if he seemed evil, and looked it. From his devilish good looks, and the way he spoke and looked at her. She couldn't help but feel. Maybe if they met in a different way, were he didn't kidnap her. She might actually give him a chance. But since they met with him kidnapping her, she doesn't plan to. Unless he does something so spectacular to get him to forgive him.

"Ah, love. I'm just going to warn you. You'll wake up later and might have a headache"

The girl glances at Minter. Headache? What the heck is he talking about. She was about to speak and his hand was on the side on her head and pushed it against the window. Knocking her out. He didn't do it hard enough to harm her, just hard enough to cause her to black out for a few hours.

"Everytime its something new isnt it Simon?" Airey finally spoke from the front seat.

"Everytime it gets more exciting. All these little doves. They're why we do it. It doesn't matter about the pills. It's the experience we get from the pills" Simon spoke looking at the girl passed out next to him. "Plus Cal, you can't say you don't off to what we do to the doves can you?"

"How long are we keeping her?"

"As long as we want, she seems like she might be the best yet"

"She might have the most interesting reaction to it honestly" Cal responded speeding up the car slightly. "Even without, she might be fun."

"You're already looking forward to this aren't you."

Cal nods a bit. They always had fun with the girls they took. Even if most didn't last long. Weather it was from them dying as a reaction. Some ran away. Others were killed by the boys. They all got tired of some of the birds so quickly. Even if all the birds reacted different to the pills.

"She's going to be our new Birdie~" Simon spoke ruffling her hair slightly.

"A caged bird with chained wings?"

Simon smiled and nodded, "our caged bird with chained wings. Chained to us"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

 

The rest of the car ride the males sat in silence with each other. No words. Just frequent exchange of looks at the other. Upon arriving at the boys home, Simon grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled. Just to see if she'd awaken. She didn't. So he just carried her bridal style inside and laid her down in the room made for the girls they take. Simon nicknamed it the Bird Cage. And He most often calls the girls Doves. And that's what the girls really were. Birds to test with. To toy with.

Simon stared at the sleeping girl. "Y'know Cal, She might be the prettiest Dove we've gotten on hands on" He spoke running his hand lightly through her hair.

Simon had a small smile present as he looked at her. She was rather pretty. Light Brown hair with red bangs, she had really pretty green eyes and fair skin. She really was a sight to behold.

"Okay, Cal. We got the Dove. Get back to work. We need to find the next shipment of pills. Call Harry and Get him ASAP. I bet he wuld enjoy seeing our Little Dove in the midst of you know" He chuckles walking out of the room and shutting the door. "The second she wakes up, Call me. Don't check on her yourself. Come talk to me. Got it?"

Cal nodded sitting in his small office near the Bird Cage. He pulled out the laptop and started clicking away. Trying to contact Harry. But to no avail. Cal huffs slamming his fist on the table slightly. Harry Normally always answered. What the hell was he doing. But Cal tried again,

CA: Whatever dumb fucking twat you're banging right now. Apologize for being shitey, and get your arse back 'ere. New Dove Arrived. Simon wants you back [21:56]

No reply. Cal growled again when he heard a small knock. It was coming from the bird cage. The girl must've been up. He stood from his chair and approached the quietly to check. He placed his hand on the handle and unlocked the door. Soon it was torn from his hand. The girl burst out and collide right with Cal. As if he head wasn't hurting enough. She grunted placing a hand on her forehead before running off.

"Minter! The Dove is running" Cal Yelled.

Simon looked to his door. Furious. Cal is letting another escape. Cal was trying to grab her but she kept hitting him. She wasn't screaming, or making any sounds. She just looked very annoyed and angry. Simon came running to Cal and the girl. She Looked terrifying of Simon. Her head still hurt from his slamming it against the window. She works hard to escape Cal. His arms tightly wrapped around her again. Like before. She struggles before kicking her leg up behind her and landing the back of her foot to his crotch. The pain shot through his expression for a second before he lessened his grip on her and she pushed him off.

"Airey you bloody bastard!" Simon yelled at Cal pushing him out of his way to follow the girl. He followed her downstairs on the main floor.

Simon was close enough and grabbed her hair. She winced in pained and yelled slightly. He yanked her back towards him wrapping his arms around her. She kicked and kicked. And Simon just placed his mouth near her earlobe and spoke softly.

"Shush, shush love, everything's going to be okay. Airey and I are going to take good care of you."

Cal appeared in the corner of Simon eyes. Simon nodded and he approached, handing Simon a small Red pill.

"Here love, take this and you'll feel better" Simon continued to speak in a calming tone.

The girl inhaled and exhaled shallowly and she looked at the pill. All Dazed and turned it away. She squirmed again in his arms.

"Let me go you sick bastard" She spoke breaking free.

Simon growled grabbing her by the arm and pinning her up against a near by wall. "I wanted to be nice, and make you feel good without harming you anymore. But it seems someone likes playing dirty. Now shut your whore mouth and take this pill," She shook her head "Do you want to feel better and lose that splitting headache or do i have to force it into your whore mouth!"

She shook her head again trying to break free. Simon looked so upset with her. Being this close in decent lighting she finally saw the actual colour of both the boys eyes.

Airey had an Icy Indigo colour. And Minter had a Deep Maroon Colour. Why were they like that. She still refused all the Attempts Simon tried to get her to take the pill. She looked away and shut her eyes. She knew he was going to do something bad to her. She felt something soft against her cheek. She opened her eyes lightly. Simon has placing light kisses along her jawline. Slowly making his way to her lips. He left a few kisses on her lips before moving to her neck. He chuckled biting hard at her neck. Causing her to gasp. Simon took this chance to shove the pill in her mouth and keep his hand there to ensure she swallowed the pill. She realized what he had done. But she willingly swallowed right off. Maybe the pill was poison. Maybe she'd die and now have to stay with them. Maybe they were already going to put her out of her misery and kill her off.

But it didnt. Nothing happened. She felt the same. The old normal girl she was before she met these two. She frowned and stopped fighting. She couldn't do anything. She was never going to escape was she. She just wanted to give up, curl up in the bed she awoke in and cry. But when Simon lets go of her she just slid down the wall and sat there. Why did the worse things always happen to her.

She glanced at The boys she knew as Airey and Minter and just stared. Her kidnappers.

"Aw Minter, look at her. She looks so helpless~!" Airey laughed kneeling next to her.

"At least we broke her now. Saves us a lot of pain later" Minter replied. Him and his dumb Devilish eyes and apperance. The his words worked their way in her mind.

No. She wasn't going to give up. She looked at them. And started to move. Quickly she was on her feet. And even quicker she ran for the door. As she approched it, the door opened and stood another figure. She tried to stop but she collided right with him. The girl and new man fell to the floor together.

"Airey, you always pick the prettiest doves dont you?"

"Finally you joined us Lewis! Nice job at stopping her"

The girl just sat there on top of the boy called Lewis. She looked up and noticed he has eyes. The same colour as Airey's. What is wrong with all these people. The girl looks scared. Lewis just shoves her off him, and stands.

"Airey, almost lost another dove. Did it happen?" Lewis asked shutting the door behind him and standing over the scared girl on the ground

Simon Nods with a grin. "Yup~! She's all ours~"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

"We'll learn your name, even if you don't want us to Dove"

<>

Its been a few days. And So far It was the worst. The girls tried to escape several times a day. And everytime. One of the boys was there. Most often Lewis and Minter And they always hurt her after. Minter loved to push her around and pull her hair. Leaving bite marks that bruised. He was the softer Assulter. But Lewis was different. He loved to knock her around. Kicking her when he pushed her down or whenever she was on the ground. Most of her bruises were from Lewis. She's gotten the point where she hardly eats. And only leaves her room to watch what Airey does. He doesn't pay any attention to her. He forgets she exist.

"Dove?" Airey spoke glancing at the beat up girl sitting in the chair next to him. He paused typing on the computer to look at her.

His hands paused above it, as she looked over. She never really spoke anymore. Her voice was always so soft and quite. As if she was afraid of people hearing her. "Y-yes Airey?"

"Do you feel any different?"

She shrugged. She wasn't sure. Voices were so much louder than they used to be. And her eyes were constantly hurting. She felt a lot more sensitive to everything compared to before. But she assumed that was because of the constant abuse that she was being put through for trying to escape so much. Which she's going to re frame from doing until she's healed.

Airey nods staring at her. He leans in slightly. He's kissed her a few times these last few days. They all have. She was their little Dove. She was theirs. And She's accepted it at this point. She didn't flinch or move away as he leaned in. He was disappointment honestly. He enjoyed seeing her be scared. He just looks at her eyes. The change did begin. Her iris were a lilac colour. The whites of her eyes weren't white anymore. They looked more gray than white. He made a face before kissing her forehead and going back to his work. Leaving her to just be a ghost to him for many more hours.

Until Lewis came back.

<>

He checked her room. And checked Aireys office to see her sitting silently next to him as he just typed away doing whatever He normally did. Which was normally looking for when more places to steal the pills. She sometimes would help point things out to him. But Lewis didn't see her as a team member like Airey had. She was just his punching bag.

"Oh~ Lil Dove! Nice too see you up and walking around!"

She nods at Lewis as he spoke. Giving a small Smile.

"Once Minter get's here you'll be in for a treat" He spoke giving her a smile that made her frown. His eyes flashed a to a red for a quick second before returning to their normal purple colour.

She grabs onto Airey's ar slightly. Lewis made her uncomfortable. Airey glanced at Lewis and than at her. She really was like a Dove. Scared of everything. Even if she was so brave before. What happened. Airey frowns at both of them and huffs before focusing back on his work. Lewis glanced at him, with a look of whats with you today. Airey just shakes his head.

Some time passed as Minter kicked open the front door and greeted you three. He had a few bags in his hands. She didn't know what were in them. But she just stared. She wanted to know.

"Whats in those bags is what's keeping you alive Dove" Airey spoke not looking away from his laptop.

Minter Nodded and pulled out a container of pills. Similar as the ones She took a few days ago. Airey would give her one everyday, saying it would help her recover and feel better. She didn't know if they were. She looked at Minter.

"You're starting to fit in prefect Dove!" Minter Spoke, walking over and placing his hands on her shoulder. "How about you lets us show you the rest of the things?"

"Things?" She spoke softly looking up.

"Things, that come along with the pills."

She frowned and nodded. She already knew abut her eyes. She just thought she was going crazy. But she knew she wasn't normal anymore.

Airey stood from his seat grabbing her by the arm, pulling her to follow him. Where were they going.

They just pulled her to the car, and they left. It was such a long drive. She sat in the backseat with Airey. Minter and Lewis sat in front quietly chatting. She kept looking at Airey. He wasn't paying attention. He kept his eyes locked on the passing by life outside the car window. The girl sitts there with her hands clasped together waiting for them to arrive.

<>

The car stopped and Airey grabbed her art and pulled her from the car. Minter and Lewis stood in front of her, cornering her. Car on one side, And Airey, Minter and Lewis on the other. She looked at all of them. Something was wrong.

"Wanna know what its like long term?" Minter Spoke with a grin.

Their eyes. That's what was wrong. The purple were gone. They were bright red. Each with a different intensity of the colour. Minter with the brightest. Airey had the secound brightest. And Lewis with the dullest.

Airey Frowns. "Dove Calm down, you're thoughts are way to panicked currently."

<>

Callum "Cal" Airey - Mind Reader, Techno-path.

Simon Minter - Charm Speech, Speed.

Harry Lewis - Visions, Strength.

She finally knew the names. What they could do. Why they were always everywhere and why she wasn't able to do anything against them. But Cal says she should get hints of her perks surfacing soon. Or she'll start to feel the effects it takes when its not compatible with the body. The first signs could mean either. She bit at her nails.

They continued explain. The weird tattoo that you get somewhere. Cal's was on the underside of his wrist. Simon's was on his back. Harry's was the back of his neck. Or how eyes can appear in a variety of different ways. The Purple Iris, Red Iris, Completely black. Or Red with Black Scelaras.

She just looked at them. There were inhuman. Because of a pill. They still had blood. But it was thicker and they didn't produce as much of it as they used to. Which means, if she survives. She won't be human anymore either. She looks at the ground.

She just stared at the boys. She pushed them away. Simon and harry were going to grab her assuming shewas going to run. But Cal placed an arm in front of them as she opened the back seat car door and got in.

"I'd prefer to go home and sleep now. Maybe eat some food. Shower. I dunno. Just can we leave?"

Simon and Harry looked confused. Was she actually accepting that fact she wasn't going to be normal and just stay with them.

"Don't give me that look you two. I'm like a broken doll at this point. Can we just go home.."

Cal followed to sit with her. "yeah you two lets go home with our precious lil dove"

Simon rolled his eyes and slammed the door behind Cal. Him and harry sat in front again and sped away to go home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

 

The effects started to surface more and more. The effects that she's made for the pills. That she works with it. Cal noticed first. When she's get upset with the guys, or tried another failed excape attempt, her eyes changed black. And her veins were more noticeable. Her skin became paler and she got angrier. Sometimes when she was angry, items would get thrown or knocked over by themselves. Telekinetic is the skill Cal think she has. But he was the only one who ever say those traits in the Dove. She had similar boughs of rage like him. Yet the need to be free like Harry. And the cleverness of Simon.

That's when Simon caught her. She discovered her own Skill. And was trying to use it to make an escape. She asked to take a shower, which was allowed. She locked herself away and tried using items outside the building to make a way down from the upstairs window. Simon Got Harry. They stood outside the door until the heard the footsteps on the window. Harry yanked the door open, causing the lock to snap off. Startling the Dove who was perched in the window sill. She sat shocked for a few moments before slamming the door back in their faces and holding it there. Without knowing Simon rushed to stand beneath the window waiting for her to fall. She chuckled at Harry trying to open the door, before pushing herself from the window. She lost the building for her escape but she didn't mind the fall. Until Simon had caught her. She looked at him and gave a small smile. As if her escape was a joke. He wasn't pleased. He will never be pleased with her attempts to leave him.

She was pretty. They all loved everything about her. Why couldn't she understand.

Simon exhaled before dropping her. He just gave her a look before grabbing her by the hair and dragging her towards the wall. He placed her next to it. Her back against the cold wall, so she could see everything he did. He just started by staring. Followed with a shake of the head, and foot to her gut. And she took it. Over and over. Every kick brought a new level of pain to her stomach. A new level of hatred for Simon Minter. Why did she think he would even be a slightly good person to her. The first night he was kind. Just being mean. But after that. All the physical abuse he put her through. All the ways he tried to tease her sexually. She frowned to herself lightly as the final kick made contact. She sat on the ground the taste of blood strong in her mouth. She looks up slightly. Simon huffs quietly and smiles at her.

"Learned yet another lesson Dove?"

She nodded lightly before spitting the small pool of blood that was in her mouth onto the ground next to her. The same things everyday. The same pains that never get any better, but only worse. Simon soon left the girl alone outside. She sat there looking up at the sky. What had she ever done to get this. Taken from her friends and family. Kidnapped by a few nice looking guys, drugged, chemically changed, abused, toyed sexually. Harry and Simon were the worst. She knew that. Cal was the only one who didn't hurt her. Much. He always yelled at her for doing this dumb things. He alwayed yelled. Scolded. But he never touched her. He's give her kisses on her wounds, and her lips before bed and in the morning. Cal was the sweetest. Even if he spent the rest of him time really ignoring her.

She exhales, the pain shoots through her body fr a second whilst she just stays there. She glances around. She places a hand on the ground and slowly pushes her self to be standing as she leans against the wall again. She pushes herself off the wall and slowly walks to the door. And she saw him. Cal, standing in the door way waiting. His arms were crossed over his chest. He looked upset. Angry. Ready to yell. Like always. Whenever she made an ecape attempt or did something wrong. Cal was always there to yel at her and cause her emotional pain. Yes he ignored her constantly. But he was the one who cared the most. He was the nicest to her. He didnt hit her or any of the abuse the other two had frequently done to her. She groaned getting withen a few feet of him.

"Dove..." He spoke softly.

"What?"

"Why do you always attemp to run away?"

"What are you talking about"

Cals tone gets a bit louder. "Why are you always attemping to leave me?!"

The girl looks shocked and a bit angry. Her hands balled into fist.

_< When I erupt,  >_

"Callum Airey, are you kidding me!"

"I'm not! You always leave, sometimes i wonder if you even realize that i'm really trying hard to keep you alive and safe and you keep making it hard for both of us!"

_< Just like you do,  >_

"Callum, I dont know who or what you think you are. IM saving my own skin. Some worthless boy like you, who constantly ignores me. You are not the one saving me asshole!"

She paused for a moment noticing Simon and Harry Walking by.

_< They look at me,  >_

She Continues. "You meaning nothing to me, thats why i want to leave! You are all fucking sick assholes. WHo still earned my affection and attention. Even if you re the worst things for me!" She finshes staring at Cal.

_< Like I look at you...  >_

Cal didn't reply. He just blinked a few times awestruck as she pushed her way pass him and than Simon and Harry. Simon chuckles.

"Seems both of you have Anger issues you need to work out" He said, which earned him a glare from Cal.

<>

Time seemed to past slowly after that argument. The Dove sat alone in her room listening to the conversations occuring outside. The boy stood right outside her door. Speaking of going out, shopping. And trying to agree on something. And Eventrally they must've. Soon enough Cal came in looking like a lost dog. And he spoke in such a soft tone. She knew what was happening. Cal always did these things when he wanted to apologize. Except he wouldn't apologize. He'd just talk like that until he thought She forgave him. And She always did after a while. Everytime.

She frowns at him. "what do you need cal?"

"Simon thought it's been long enough and that we could take you out tonight"

"out?"

"yeah, shopping for new cloths and maybe something else that you wanted to do"

She gave Cal this look of disbelief and annoyance. Simon acutally trusted her to go out in town and not try to escape? He mustve had something planned to keep her around them. But she had no idea what it might be.

Cal gave her a look before sitting next to her on her bed and wrapping his arms around her. "what happened to being a broken doll? Was that a ploy?"

She is broken. She doesn't care. This was her finally escape attempt.

Cal frowns and kisses her forehead. "I see. Well Get ready. We'll leave in 10"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

The dove got ready wearing some of Cal's Clothing, a baggy hoodie and a pair of joggers. Simon let her borrow a set off shoes. Once ready she stepped out of her room. Looking a lot more human than she had before. Cal looked up from His computer. He walked over to her and led her to the bathroom. There he washed her face and helped with some makeup that they had once picked up when  they first took her. He noticed how miserable she looked. How much pain she must've been in fro Simon's beating earlier.

"you'll be okay, in a few days. You're recover a bit fast than you do now." Cal Whispered to her kissing her forehead again.

She just nodded. "Where are we going?"

"Where you want to shop and wherever you want to go after."

She nodded again walking out of the bathroom. She went looking for Simon. The Dove walked to his room and knocked on the door. He might've been the meanest and her least favorite. But he was also the one she felt most attracted to for some reason. There was no Answer. She gave another light Knock. Still nothing She pressed her ear to the wooden door and listened. She hadn't heard anything. She squinted and went to open the door. Locked. She made a face and pressed her forehead against the door. She tapped her foot lightly to use the vibration from that to map out where everything on the door was to unlock it. As she was about to do it, the door opened and she fell forward into someones chest.

"Hello Dove" Simon spoke pushing her off.

She looks at him. Why hadn't he answered before. "H-hi, I wanted to see if you were ready..."

Simon rolled his eyes placing a hand on her forehead and pushing her further away from him. "yeah we're just waiting on your slow ass"

She stumbles back slightly and nods. "sorry"

"Whatever"

She frowns, but moves to follow Simon downstairs. Why did he feel so much angrier than he was before. Once downstairs, she saw the other two putting on coats and finishing reading before leaving the house, leaving her and Simon alone for a few moments.

"You do know why we keep you alive right? Why we're always upset when you attempt to leave"

She shook her head.

Simon glanced at her. "Right, why did i think you had enough brain cells to realize that." He exhales before speaking again. "Cal noticed it First. You're something completely  different from other takers. Yes you might think otherwise, but You don't function like we do." He grabbed her by her face holding her extremely close. His eyes flashing to black and red, "you're eyes say something about you. The purple instead of red. Pure Purple, that's never been seen before. And my Charm Speech never worked on you. Even before the change. You seemed immune."

Her own eyes changed. Complete black.

Simon squinted at her before throwing her down again. "Don't give me that look you whore. I've done everything to keep you safe here and to love you. Do you want to be ignored by all of us? Just like what Cal does to you? Would you like that? I give you attention because I see how you react when he ignores you or when Harry beats you. Don't think im a fucking idiot Dove. I'm what I can to make up what they do"

"than why also hurt me" her voice was so soft. He hardly heard her.

"because you don't understand that I'm risking my authority over that apes because I'm loving you. Love makes us weak, how are we suppose to fight if we're worried about dumb girls."

"you wouldn't even know what love is" She spoke blinking letting her eyes go back to normal.

Simon growled and grabbed her by her shirts neckline and lifted her up. "I've realized i loved you and thats why i let them hurt you more than i do" He spoke throwing her down again. "I do this to remind myself it makes me weak"

She shakely stood- up. She walked towards Simon and rested her head on his Chest. "thanks for being an asshole than simon" She said before stepping away and punching him in the chest.

He didn't even flinch. "If you know whats good, you won't be doing that again Dove"

She shook her head and began to walk away. She just wanted to go out already. She was done with being locked up here. Simon followed shortly after her. Instructing Cal and Harry to Sit in the front and to drive. He'll sit in the back with the Dove. She rolled her eyes and took her normal seat. She glares when Simon goes to sit next to her. He tried to smile but he was slightly upset with her outburst.

<>

Eventually the long car ride came to a close as they parked in a lot of a shopping mall. The dove glanced around before stepping out of the car. It was nice to be outside around actual people again. The boys got out after her. Cal quickly turned her to face him. He fixed her hair slightly.

"there our little dove looks as perfect as always" Cal spoke softly linking arms with her

Harry stood behind the dove and Simon to her other side. She glanced at Simon and Cal and rolled her eyes. She started to talk. She just wanted to buy some new cloths. Mostly lots of leggings, and pullovers, some jumpers. maybe some skirts and other items.

<>

Time passed as the boys brought her to store after store. Letting her try on whatever, buying her whatever. Each giving her plenty of complaints and love. Which was new. But she liked it. She liked this part of the guys. She just wished she saw it more. After stopping in about 4 stores and spending well over 150£ in each store. Eventually they left. Lots of stuff was for the dove, but the boys also bought some stuff for themselves.

Once back at the Car Simon picked out an outfit from what they just bought.

A red crop-top, black skirt, black fishnets, knee-high boots and a few necklaces and rings. He told the dove to get changed. They were going out to party now. She glanced at the outfit Simon picked out and smiled. It was a nice outfit. She leaned over to kiss him as a thanks before working to change her outfit in the car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

The car ride was painfully long. She expected changingin a moving car would help pass the time. But it hadn't. She finished getting dressed maybe 10 minutes ago. And they've been in the car for maybe a total of 50 to 60 minutes. What Club were they even going too? How far was it? What is happening. She glances at Simon and he's silent. She pokes her head next to Cal and Harry. Harry looks at her.

"Will you get back and sit down? We're almost fucking there"

She squints and sticks her tongue out at Harry.

"Yeah keep sticking your tounge out at me bitch, see what happens" He spoke

"Oi chill out Harry." Simon spoke gently grabbing her arm and pulling her back into her seat.

She glares at Simon and huffs crossing her legs. "He's such an asshole"

Her statement earned chuckles from Simon and Cal, but growls from Harry.

"I could kill you right now bitch. I can force Cal to stop this car, I could get out and choke you right now."

"But, what if I like being choked?"

Cal laughs. "Guess I know what I gotta try out later with the dove"

She rolls her eyes looking at Simon, whos looking away. She tilts her head to the side.

"Anyway, where the hell are we? Where the hell are we going???" She spoke.

No one answered. She frowned and crossed her arms now.

<>

More time passed before the finally arrived. The nightclub looked pretty large. Simon dragged her out of the car. And the four of them walked towards the door. The bouncer didn't stop any of them as he knew the boys well, they came by all the time, but each time with a new girl. And they're hoping this girl will be coming back a lot more with them. Stepping into the Club everything changed. It was a lot darker and the LED lights were brighter than she epected. She clung onto Simon instead of him dragging her around. She had never actually gone clubbing before as it wasn't really her thing. Nor did she really have a ton of friends who were interested in it either. 

They walked to a lonely tablel on the second floor balcone, somewhere that over-looked the entire dancefloor. An area reserved and rented by the boys.

"So Dove, ever gonna tell us your name?" Cal asked when the four of them sat down at the table.

She looked at him and blinked, "erm, Dove is a fine name."

Harry glared. "C'mon you know our names. It's only prop-"

Simon cut him off. "If she doesn't want to share don't make her. We're here to be a nice host. After all, we did fuck up her life"

Why was Simon being so nice all of a sudden. It set off all sorts of red flags in the doves head. "Well, it wouldn't hurt if you guys knew..."

Cal smiled wide, obviousl very interested. "Catherine Melborune"

"So we should be calling you Cat and not dove?" Cal asked

"I can see her being more of a predator than a pray" Harry added in.

And Simon just nods "Well, Catherine is a pretty name, and Cat fits someone like you."

The spoke for a while. They both kept asking Cat questions about herself. And she answered as she's come to terms with being with them.

Soon enough the four were making jokes and drinking. Cat sat between Simon and Harry, with Cal across from her. After about 10 rounds later Harry got up to leave and go other places. No one asked where he was going. Cal even followed suit, but he said he has business to take care of, simons reply was a wolf whistle and a laugh.

Leaving Simon with Cat. She looked at him, and then the next round of drinks.

"hey, wanna compete" She spoke looking at the drink that was there for four and not two.

Simon quicked a brow and nodded. "I mean I'll win so why not"

Cat laughed splitting the round. 2 drinks to each person. "Whoever can drink more, in 2 minutes has to do one thing by the others request."

"You're going to lose love."

"I'm not much younger than you, and I know how to handle my booze" she spoke grabbing one drink.

Simon smirked doing the same. "You might, but you don't seem like the one who goes heavy drinking every weekend."

"Shut up and on the count of three we go"

1

2

.

.

.

3!

Both parties raising the drink to their mouths. The race begins.

Two minutes pass and Simon wins, but not by a lot. He grins and wraps an arm around Cats Shoulders. "I win just like i said~"

She rolls her eyes "yeah, and wah do you want"

"my request is you never leave me."

She laughes. "like i even had a chance to leave you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


End file.
